Bezpieczny w twoich ramionach
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Sherlock przeżywa swój pierwszy raz. / "- John – szepczę, wbijając paznokcie poduszkę. Czuję przyjemność rozlewającą się po moim ciele. To cudowne, nowe, niezwykłe, tak bardzo dobre i przyjemne… Chcę, by John zrobił to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, i jeszcze, i jeszcze… - John…"


**Bezpieczny w twoich ramionach**

- Jesteś pewien?

_Och, John._

Czując ciepły oddech owiewający moje wargi, zapadam się głęboko w otchłań namiętności, o której choćby w najbardziej ukrytych pragnieniach nie potrafiłem marzyć. Ciało Johna tak nagie, tak gorące i przyciśnięte do mojego. Góruje nade mną. Jest władczy, zachłanny, bierze wszystko i spija ze mnie każdą kroplę potu. Szyja, ramiona, piersi, tors, cała skóra pokryta jego pocałunkami tworzącymi drogę, której każdy wskaźnik wywołuje falę rozkoszy przepływającą przez moje ciało. To wszystko jest tak nowe i intymne, a ja otwieram się jak nigdy nieotwierana książka, pozwalając, by to właśnie John odkrywał każdy kolejny wers na moim ciele po raz pierwszy.

- Tak… - dyszę. – Tak, tak, tak… John, tak.

Tracę kontrolę nad tym, co robię i mówię. Czuję wargi Johna przyciśnięte do moich. Oddaję pocałunek, pragnąc z desperacją wziąć wszystko, co mi ofiaruje. Jego język wsuwa się do wnętrza moich ust, a ja jęczę głośno, gdy przesuwa go po moich zębach. Bada mnie. Chce mnie odkryć od nowa. Jest ostrożny, mimo iż czuję, jak walczy ze swoim pożądaniem. Jego erekcja wbija mi się w biodro, gdy leży na mnie, przyciskając moje nadgarstki do łóżka. Jestem nagi. Jestem jego.

- Chryste, jesteś piękny.

Otwieram oczy. (Kiedy straciłem kontrolę?) Mój umysł jest pusty. Czuję, jak serce bije mi w piersi, jakby wyrywając się w stronę Johna i pragnąc bić jednym tempem. Mój wzrok wędruje na jego zaczerwieniona ramiona, więc dotykam je opuszkami palców, drażniąc opaloną skórę. Słyszę, ciche westchnięcie i widzę, jak John pochyla się w moją stronę, muskając wargami mój sutek. Jęczę, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w materac łóżka. Jego język jest gorący i zatacza powolne okręgi na mojej skórze, a gdy wbija w nią zęby, napinam mięśnie, zaciskając powieki. Odrzucam głowę do tyłu i po omacku wsuwam dłoń w blond włosy, ciągnąc je pobudzająco.

- John… - Gdybym mógł, wyryłbym jego imię na każdej części mojego ciała. To byłaby cudowna kwintesencja rozkoszy. – Proszę…

Nawet jeśli nie mogę dostrzec Johna, czuję na swojej skórze, jak się uśmiecha i śmieje bezgłośnie, powodując w moim ciele przyjemne dreszcze.

- Jesteś cudowny, kiedy błagasz.

Mruczę i pozwalam głowie opaść płasko na łóżko, by spojrzeć na niego. Z czułością składa drobne pocałunki na moim brzuchu. Całuje mój pępek, co wywołuje u mnie uśmiech. John wkłada tak wiele miłości w każdy kolejny ruch, że niemalże rozsypuję się na kawałki.

- Dotknij mnie – proszę. – John…

Spogląda na mnie błyszczącymi oczami, w których błękicie tonę. Unosi się i całuje mnie tym razem namiętnie i gwałtownie, łącząc nasze usta, gdy w międzyczasie sięga dłonią po mojego członka i bierze go w dłoń. Mój jęk wypełnia cały pokój, a John delikatnie głaszcze mnie i zmusza do ostrych pocałunków. Przygryza moją dolną wargę, a ja dyszę w jego usta, obejmując go w pasie nogami i przyciągając blisko, jak najbliżej. John całuje mój kącik ust, podbródek, a następnie wsuwa dłoń we włosy, głaszcząc mnie, a ja pomrukuję cicho, starając się wtulić w jego dotyk.

- John… - Patrzę na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Mój głos drży. Boję się. – Chcę cię poczuć.

Widzę, jak na środku jego czoła pojawia się żyła, gdy ten marszczy brwi.

- W sobie – dodaję i unoszę się, by pocałować czubek jego nosa.

John zaciska dłoń w moich włosach i całuje mnie z desperacją. Zaciska palce mocniej na moim penisie, co sprawia, że półprzytomnie oddaję pieszczoty, ponieważ jestem rozdarty między światem rozkoszy a światem realnym. W końcu John ssie moją górną wargę, a ja czuję, jak głaszcze kciukiem czubek mojego członka, rozprowadzając na nim pierwsze krople preejakulatu. Skomlę w jego usta, unosząc biodra i syczę, wciągając głęboko powietrze.

- John, proszę, proszę, _proszę_… - Roztapiam się pod jego dotykiem.

- Sherlock. - Głos Johna jest delikatny jak dzwonki poruszające się na wietrze i dociera do moich uszu, wypełniając mnie po same brzegi. – To może być bolesne. Bardzo bolesne.

- Ufam ci – odpowiadam bez namysłu i spajam nasze usta razem w długim, zmysłowym pocałunku. Język Johna wewnątrz moich ust owija się wokół mojego i to on decyduje o tempie i sposobie, w jaki chce mnie pieścić. Wyczuwa moje drżenie. Odsuwa się i teraz tylko muska moje wargi, obejmując je swoimi. Patrzy mi w oczy i całuje raz jeszcze w policzek.

- Odwróć się – odzywa się cicho.

Otwieram usta, czując kołaczące serce w piersi i biorę krótki wdech. Odwracam się i gryzę dolną wargę w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą dotykały mnie usta Johna.

- Weź poduszkę pod brodę i przytul ją do siebie. – John całuje mnie w krzyż. Czuję jego ciepłą dłoń na prawym pośladku, która ściska go, a ja jęczę, zaciskając palce na poduszce, którą przysunąłem do siebie, słuchając się Johna.

Nacisk na lewą stronę łóżka. (Żenujący odgłos, które z siebie wydaje pod wpływem ciężaru ciała).

John sięga po lubrykant. Zerkam na niego kątem oka, a ten wysyła mi ciepły uśmiech i głaszcze mnie przelotnie opuszkami palców po włosach. Przymykam powieki. Jest mi przyjemnie.

Boję się. Chcę tego. Jestem zdesperowany, podniecony. Nie mogę się doczekać.

Drżę.

- Zrelaksuj się, kochany. – Usta Johna znów blisko mojego ucha. Owiewa mnie oddechem. _John._

Całuje mój kark i schodzi niżej. Buduje drogę pieszczot wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Jego usta znikają tuż nad krzyżem. Czuję wsuwające się dłonie pod moje uda, które unoszą je ku górze. Napinam mięśnie.

Oddycham szybko. Trzęsę się z nerwów i podekscytowania.

- Sherlock, powiedz mi, jeśli coś jest nie tak – mówi John i znów pochyla się nade mną. Kładzie dłoń na moim biodrze. – Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. To twój pierwszy raz, a ja nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli zapamiętasz go w… nieprzyjemny sposób.

- Nie zrobisz. – Kręcę głową. – John, ufam ci.

- Ja tobie też, najbardziej w świecie, ale… - urywa, więc zerkam na niego, przekrzywiając głowę do tyłu. Uśmiecha się. – Cały drżysz. – Głaszcze mnie palcem po łopatce. – Boisz się. – Patrzy na mnie zatroskany. – Mam przestać?

Ponownie kręcę głową. John przesuwa dłoń wzdłuż moich pleców, unosi się i całuje mnie w czubek głowy.

- Rozluźnij się – szepcze. Składa pocałunek na płatku mojego ucha. – Kocham cię.

Zamykam oczy i relaksuję się pod urokiem wypowiadanych słów. Ciepło Johna znika i słyszę, jak otwiera tubkę lubrykanta. Uchylam powieki. Opieram policzek na poduszce i po chwili czuję wsuwające się zimne, mokre palce pomiędzy moje pośladki. Jęczę, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać otwartych oczu. Droczy się ze mną jeszcze przez chwilę, głaszcząc mnie pomiędzy pośladkami. Jest mi dobrze, a zarazem gorąco, duszno, mój puls jest nadzwyczajnie szybki, brakuje mi powietrza, _rozkosz._

Nagle wstrzymuję oddech.

John wsuwa we mnie jeden palec. Napinam mięśnie, zaciskając mocno powieki.

Ból. To jedyne, o czym teraz myślę.

- Hej, spokojnie, kochany, oddychaj. – Usta Johna z desperacją składają pocałunki na moich plecach, zasypując moją skórę tysiącami pieszczot.

- Spokojnie, Sherlock, jestem tutaj. Rozluźnij się, będzie ci lepiej.

_Staram się._

Uczucie jest dziwne. Doświadczam je po raz pierwszy i próbuję opisać, jednak nic, kompletnie nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Dłoń Johna głaszcze moje biodro, podczas gdy palec porusza się we mnie powoli i bez pośpiechu. Odpływam, a z moich ust wydobywa się jęk. Odczuwam lekki dyskomfort, który szybko znika, gdy John wsuwa drugi palec, a potem trzeci i odnajduje moją prostatę.

- John – szepczę, wbijając paznokcie poduszkę. Czuję przyjemność rozlewającą się po moim ciele. To cudowne, nowe, niezwykłe, tak bardzo dobre i przyjemne… Chcę, by John zrobił to jeszcze raz. _I jeszcze, i jeszcze, i jeszcze…_ - John…

Tracę kontrolę i wtulam twarz w przyciśniętą do siebie poduszkę, oddychając niemiarowo i szybko; walczę o każdy oddech. _Rozkosz. Rozpusta. Nicość._

Wtedy wszystko znika. Wracam do świata realnego, do sypialni, do Johna. Czuję, jak ten przemieszcza się na łóżku (nadal pomiędzy moimi nogami). Słyszę jakiś dźwięk, Zerkam przez ramię. Rozdziera opakowanie prezerwatywy. Och… _Och._

Spotyka mój wzrok. Denerwuje się. Jego delikatny uśmiech, który rozświetla mu twarz, tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że jest moim cudem.

- Odwrócisz się? – pyta i łaskocze mnie opuszkami palców po plecach. – Chcę cię widzieć.

Robię, o co mnie prosi. Leżę przed nim otwarty i ufny, ponieważ jest jedyną rzeczą, której pragnę. Widząc, jak drżą mu dłonie, unoszę się, kładąc mu dłonie na policzkach i głaszcze je kciukami, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy. Uśmiecham się i całuję jego wargi, tonąc w nich przed kilka długich sekund. Ręka Johna wsuwa się w moje włosy, przesuwając do tyłu, by wbić opuszki palców w kark, by przyciągnąć mnie bliżej, by przez pocałunek wyszeptać mi słowa, które krążą nad nami.

- Kocham cię, Sherlock – mówi miękko i odsuwa się, cmokając mnie w prawy kącik ust. – Połóż się i chwyć moją dłoń.

To John decyduje o każdym kolejnym ruchu, to on prowadzi nas obu; przejmuje kontrolę.

Splatam nasze dłonie. Słodki pocałunek na nagiej piersi (mojej). Ciepły oddech na skórze. Muśnięcie warg. Otwieram szeroko oczy. Ściskam palce Johna. Odchylam głowę do tyłu.

_ Ból i rozkosz. Połączenie i jedność. Bliskość i oddanie._

- John... – Oplatam go nogami w pasie, przyciągając zachłannie do siebie. – Jesteś we mnie – dyszę mu w usta.

- Wiem, kochany. – Przyciska usta do moich, całując mnie czule i długo, w naszym własnym szczególnym języku.

John robi pierwszy ruch, a z moich ust wydobywa się głośny jęk. Mógłbym pozostać tak na zawsze, będąc połączonym naszymi ciałami w taki sposób. To było inne. Nie tylko z fizycznej strony, ponieważ czując w sobie Johna, nie pragnąłem niczego więcej. Chodziło o emocjonalny aspekt uczuć, które mogliśmy dzielić w ten sposób.

- Jesteś mój – mruczę, puszczając dłoń Johna i obejmuję go, przywierając całym ciałem tak, że z trudem może się we mnie poruszać. Za każdym razem, gdy jego biodra uderzają o moje ciało, wbijam opuszki palców w jego kark i dyszę, dławiąc się rozkoszą. – Mój, mój, _mój_… Och, John… _Mój_… - powtarzam na jednym wydechu. – Mocniej, proszę, proszę, John…

Usta Johna dotykają moich warg i całują namiętnie, podczas gdy ten wchodzi we mnie szybciej i głębiej, uderzając moją prostatę. Wysyła mnie coraz dalej i dalej; chce mnie posiąść, chce mnie wziąć całego, wziąć wszystko, co mu daję.

- Chryste, Sherlock… - Gorący oddech na moich ustach. – Boże… - Chwyta mojego penisa i zaczyna gorączkowo poruszać dłonią, co sprawia, że moje usta formują się w okrągłą literę „o" i prawie krzyczę zaskoczony, zaciskając powieki. Tyle dotyku, tyle bodźców, tyle punktów, w którym dotykają się nasze ciała. John mnie obezwładnia. – Taki piękny. – Odgarnia kilka niesfornych loków przyklejonych do mojego czoła i całuje mnie w sam środek, tuż nad brwiami. – Spójrz na mnie.

Palcami tworzę nieznane drogi wzdłuż kręgosłupa (jego) i z trudnością uchylam powieki na dźwięk zachrypniętego od pożądania głosu, który w ustach Johna brzmi tak niewinnie i słodko. To wszystko jest takie inne, obce, ale zarazem dopasowane i tak bardzo na miejscu. Jest idealne.

Unoszę głowę i czując, jak moje ciało ociera się o pościel, gdy John porusza się we mnie, muskam wargami jego usta, spijając z nich ich smak. Mój oddech przyspiesza. Moje ciało pragnie więcej.

- John… - skomlę. – Proszę, proszę, proszę…

- O co? – Składa pocałunek mojej szyi.

- Spraw, och… Spraw bym doszedł… Proszę, John… Proszę, proszę, proszę…

Rozpływam się. John rozłożył mnie na części pierwsze z taką łatwością. Tak nie powinno być, a jednak uwielbiam, kocham to uczucie.

John spełnia moją prośbę i pogłębia ruchy, a ja czuję, jak jego jądra uderzają o moje pośladki, dłoń pieści mojego penisa, usta ssą moją wargę.

Odpływam.

Naprężam się.

Dochodzę z krzykiem, czując, jak fala przyjemności, rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Chwilę później dołącza do mnie John i opada na mnie.

Łapiemy utracone oddechy.

Głaszczę jego kark, a ten pomrukuje cicho i w końcu unosi głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. Po raz kolejny tonę w cudownym błękicie jego oczu.

- Kocham cię – mówię zachrypniętym i zmęczonym głosem, całując go lekko w zaczerwienione i opuchnięte od namiętnych pocałunków wargi.

John uśmiecha się ciepło i unosi, zbliżając usta do mojej skroni. Zamykam oczy i napawam się tą chwilą, pragnąc, by ta nigdy się nie kończyła. Parę chwil później John wychodzi ze mnie, czyszcząc z czułością nasze ciała i kładzie się obok mnie, a ja natychmiast wtulam się w jego ciepłe ciało.

- Ja też cię kocham.

Po tych słowach zasypiam, czując się spełniony i bezpieczny w ramionach Johna.


End file.
